


Act Naturally

by valhallaflowers



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pining, Slow Burn, Smutt, eventually, no force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valhallaflowers/pseuds/valhallaflowers
Summary: Ahsoka is a little lost in life at the moment. It was a the start of a new chapter in her life and possibly the best if Anakin has anything to say about it. She's trying to find her place in this world or at least pick her major. Welcome to the ups and downs of your 20s Ahsoka, but good things happen too.





	1. Delusions

There was something to say about being inebriated. See it wasn’t something she enjoyed; in fact she almost hated it. Ahsoka liked to be in control, and when you’re drunk or trashed or shitfaced or whatever you liked to call it. Either way it wasn’t her usual go to way to spend her time, but it was her birthday and her friends wanted to celebrate it and also cheer her up since Lux had recently broken up with her. Her week wasn’t going so well, currently she was doing shots for some odd reason, if she were to have a drink it was something nice and honestly maybe a little fruity. Not tequila from Tatooine. Try saying that five times fast, tequila from Tatooine.

But you know what they say, pick your battles. Stand your ground. Don’t take the seventh shot when you still have 300 words to write for your assignment that’s due tomorrow at 2pm. drowning in your sorrows. Who dumps someone before their birthday? Assholes that’s who. Instead she would be staring at the curtains in her room wishing they weren’t so damn translucent.

“Easy up there Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said softly beside her taking the eight shot from her hand. Yeah she was kind of a mess at this party. It was the first one of the new year and Obi-Wan was hosting, the good thing was he was also a very good friend of hers and took care of her greatly. Especially when Lux tried to show up at the party, well let’s just say Obi-Wan and Anakin were not very happy. “I think it’s time to take you back to your dorm. Barris will be worried otherwise.”  
“Fine take me home,” Ahsoka caved. “But only because I have an assignment to finish and I can’t be more hungover than I already am. Will be. You know what I mean.”  
“I’ll leave orange juice and panadol out for you for the morning,” Obi-Wan smiled down at her knowing her little hangover cure.   
“You’re a good friend,” Ahsoka smiled letting him lead her back to her dorm room. So when she was dropped off she carefully tiptoed across the room and into her pyjamas. Trying her best not to stumble around the room she was a Togruta and naturally had a small frame that and alcohol was an almost lethal combination. So thankfully Ahsoka only tripped up slightly when she was falling into her mattress.

~^~

Knock Knock

This was the first hellish sound Ahsoka heard in the morning indicating she had too much to drink in the previous night. Not a real surprise there though. It would have been somewhere between her second Old Janx Spirit to the shots of some unknown brown liquid that burnt her throat but helped numb the pain just slight. However that’s not how she wanted to spend her days. Though either way when her eyes started to flutter open she did in fact hate her curtains that were not opaque enough. More knocking. To which she covered her montrals with her pillow; the sound was a little overwhelming at whatever hour this was for the sun to be so bright and her hangover. Has she mentioned how much she hated drinking?

“I know you’re in there Ahsoka,” she heard Anakin yell. “I’m coming in.”

Ahsoka groaned knowing no matter what she said or did there was no stopping Anakin when he had set his mind to something and it was a rarity that you could negotiate it. So instead she poked her head out from under her pillow and sat up, smiling at her bedside table noticing some orange juice and panadol cutesy of Obi-Wan and she made a mental note to thank him next time she saw him. She opened up the lid and starting to chug her drink with some medication and waving Anakin over.  
“Hey,” Anakin said taking a seat on the middle of her bed, holding two cups of caf. His hair was still slightly a mess, either he lost his hairbrush again or still messy from sleeping or decided today was a bed head look kind of day because he also was a little bit hungover. “I brought coffee.”   
Anakin whispered handing her a warm cup that felt like heaven in her hands, the warm liquid giving her a much needed kickstart to the day and helping ease her headache. “And also hoping you maybe and this is a longshot do you have a brush?”  
“Coffee as a bribe,” Ahsoka smirked. “Cheeky Skyguy, and hello,” she said pointing at her head. “Why would I have a brush?”  
Anakin chuckled and shook his head, before taking a sip of his caf. “It was a long shot.”  
“And exactly what happened to yours?” Ahsoka smiled over the lid of her coffee cup. “Break it?”  
“Snips,” Anakin laughed bumping her lightly on the shoulder. “Yes,” he added more quietly making Ahsoka laugh loudly, which made her head hurt a little. “Come on and get dressed Obi-Wan wants us all to have breakfast.”  
“So he gets us hammered and then decides on an early breakfast?” Ahsoka sighed laying back down. “Can’t I just sleep?”  
“He wants to talk,” Anakin said lying down next to her and wrapping an arm around her. “You know about the council.”  
“Oh fun,” Ahsoka said with a tone of sarcasm. “So first I can’t pick a major and now I have to figure out my part in the organisation.”  
“You’ll be fine Snips,” Anakin said pulling her into a hug. “Now go get ready and into whatever red outfit you have planned for today.”  
“I’m not that predictable,” Ahoska said hitting him hard in the chest. “Mister black leather jacket and won’t talk to the girl her likes.”  
“Oh enough about Padme, it was a crush and it went away.” Anakin all but sighed. “Yes she is beautiful, but I’m not interested.”  
“Skyguy I know you’re a guy and this is mostly a test that is about women and their conversations, but if we keep this up we’re going to fail the bechdel test. So instead of talking about your lacklustre love life, you leave the room and I’ll find another “red” outfit to wear.”  
“I have to leave?” Anakin said standing up as he was getting pushed off the bed.   
“Obvioulsy,” Ahsoka replied and Anakin looked like he was about to start an argument that started with the word snips. “Look yes you’re my best friend but you’re not seeing me in my underwear.”  
“We’ve been swimming,” Anakin puffed out. “That’s the same.”  
“True but get out,” Ahsoka said pushing her friend out the door and locking it. 

Ahsoka shook her head laughing because she could still hear the complaints of Anakin was making. She moved over to her wardrobe and almost had to laugh herself, because he was right about one thing it was predominantly red with a bit of black and white. She stripped down and put on her red tube top and matching red skirt with white stockings and her usual boots. She wore them basically everyday and thus had numerous pairs. So screw Skyguy for being right, that can sometimes be the problem with knowing someone so well and for such a long time means they know you better than you know yourself at times. Then with a goofy grin she grabbed a jacket.

~^~

“Tada,” Ahsoka said with a big smile on her little face that just brought a smile to Anakins lips. “See we match now,” she said spinning in a circle to show off her leather jacket.   
“Hilarious Snips,” Anakin said with a fond smile. “Come on Obi-Wan is waiting.”  
“This better not be a surprise birthday thing,” Ahsoka replied crossing her arms.  
“Have I ever led you astray before?” Anakin said throwing an arm around her shoulders being careful of the Lekku.  
“Yes,” Ahsoka laughed. “Many times.”  
“Still,” Anakin said pulling her into a hug. “I’ll drive.”  
“Drive?” Ahsoka asked a little shocked. “This isn’t a campus event.”  
“Have you had the breakfast here?” Anakin asked.  
“Yeah it’s terrible of campus it is,” Ahsoka replied with a laugh.

Anakin was a gentleman and opened the door to his truck for her which made her blush a little, which made him smile a little. Though they were friends, there was more to it for Anakin. There wasn’t anyone else like her in Coruscant, there was just something about her that made his stomach flutter and his days a little bit brighter. The only person that knew about any of this of course was Obi-Wan, because well there was no real way to get anything past him considering they’d known each other since Anakin was seven. So when his little crush began to show Kenobi was on the case immediately, it’s not that he thought it was a bad idea. Ahsoka was only a few years younger than him, but still new to the world in many ways. She was a little lost just starting at Coruscant University for a starter it was a few months in and she hadn’t picked a major yet but not everyone knew what they wanted straight away. Obi-Wan was worried because this was the strongest relationship albeit it being just a friendship that Anakin had ever had. They had a level of trust that most other people couldn’t compare to theirs. So two years ago on her 18th birthday when Anakin realised why he got these fluttering feelings Obi-Wan knew before he did. So Anakin suppressed his feelings, just acted like her best friend which would always be his top priority.

Just sometimes the darkness would take over inside of him and he would get angry over little things, like Lux. There was just something about her and it made him act anything but natural. Maybe it was because she had this sharp wit and snarky attitude hence why she was called snips.

“Check the glove compartment,” Anakin said with a shy smile.  
“You know I hate my birthday,” Ahsoka replied staring at him.  
“Just open it,” he groaned as a reply.  
Ahsoka shook her head but opened the compartment anyway, see as much as she hated this day because it was the same day that her mother had died. Anakin however never listened and bought her a present regardless.  
“Tickets,” Ahsoka smiled.   
“Two tickets,” Anakin replied. “You and me and your favourite band that happens to be really shitty by the way, but I’m willing to suffer through them for you.”  
“You are the best,” Ahsoka squeeled.  
“You’re 20 now it’s time to up the game from books and fake weapons,” Anakin said looking over to her where she was smiling at the tickets.   
“I love my fake weapons,” Ahsoka stated. “A real one could be nice.”  
“And dangerous in your hands Snips,” Anakin countered. “And we’re here so be nice and just accept the free breakfast.”  
“Seriously you’re taking me to see HollowStars you don’t need to buy me breakfast as well,” Ahsoka smiled at him before getting out of the car, wrapping her jacket around her tighter against the cool Autumn breeze.   
“Oh I’m not paying,” Anakin said smoothly. “Surprise.”  
“I hate you,” Ahsoka said when she walked through the door and seeing her closest friends –Obi-Wan still wearing sunglasses- sitting at a table surrounded by balloons. Traitors she thoughts. See no matter how much you may dislike your birthday because you lost the one thing most people have, friends are family as well and they liked to make a fuss about it.  
“No you don’t Snips,” Anakin smiled pushing her over to the table where they all started to sing. Well everyone but Obi-Wan who was covering his ears, guess the party didn’t end when she went back to her room. The med student sometimes just didn’t know when to quit. Breakfast went on and gifts were shared and it wasn’t entirely terrible. The hashbrowns were tasty though.  
“Now that wasn’t so bad was it,” Obi-Wan said. “No Sith party invaders.”  
“It wasn’t horrific,” Ahsoka sighed in confession. “I had fun I guess.”  
“You smiled,” Anakin said poking her arm affectionately, and Obi-Wan did not miss his smile. Seeing as he was the one that planned this after all. Anything to put a smile on the Togruta’s face. “And Caf to go courtesy of Rex so you can finish the assignment, while I finish off mine.”  
“You really need to figure out if you want to pilot the ships or make them,” Ahsoka stated.  
“At least I have a major Snips,” Anakin said playfully. “And why can’t I do both.”  
“Because you can never have the two things you want desperately,” Rex said catching up to them. “At least I’ve never figured out a way to.”

Huh, Anakin thought. He certainly hoped that wasn’t the case.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka gets a surprise visitor and well things just aren't going well for her today, until later that night

Anakin and Obi-Wan were sitting in the room quietly; this was a great new feat. There was no video games, there was no complaining about school or even what it would have been like if the force was still around. No the only sound you could hear was the flipping of pages or the sound of pencils on paper for Anakins new course work. No it was just quiet, which inevitably meant something bad was going to happen. Maybe he was just being cynical or leaning into the darkside of his mind, but he liked to think he had good instincts and realistically if Obi-Wan was quite for this length of a time something of going on inside his head.

So he caved, “What is it?” he asked abandoning his pencil, he needed to redo the whole thing anyway and it was more for fun than his actual course work that needed to be done.  
“Nothing,” Obi-Wan said without looking up from the page in his book.  
“Once more with feeling,” Anakin said turning his chair to face his friend.  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said lowering his book. “Don’t you ever feel like there’s something more we could be doing?”  
“Says the person studying medicine, while I’m sketching up my new speeder for the pod race,” Anakin said with a chuckle. “Very adult and world changing.”  
“I’m just considering a different path,” Obi-Wan said.  
“So an early life crisis then,” Anakin joked. “Look you want to be a doctor, yes I see where you’re going with this and being in the army would be rewarding in a way. But wouldn’t rather be saving lives than killing others?”  
“I suppose you’re right,” Obi-Wan said. “Thanks.”  
“Now get your head back into that book because I may need your help if Ahsoka and i crash this thing,” Anakin replied with a smile.  
“I’m not a doctor yet,” he reminded his friend.  
“And it’s a good thing you don’t let that degree go to your head,” Anakin smiled. “Or limit your party activity.”  
“Funny,” Obi-Wan smirked

 

~^^~

 

Ahsoka was well not doing anything; she was trying to read a book, trying to sketch, trying to write, trying to figure out how she got here. So she was a gymnast –and occasional street fighter for fun-, but it wasn’t her passion so she left behind that life and moved to Coruscant University in the first place. What she liked was pod racing with Anakin, maybe she was an adrenaline junkie. It seemed so easy for other people to find their place in the world and now she had to find hers and it was hard.  
Who knows what they’re going to do when they’re 19 no 20 now, she was an adult (ish) now. The point was it was ok to not have everything figured out at this stage. Yes she did give up a promising career, but was balancing on beams wasn’t really the future she wanted, plus she kept picking fights with the other girls in her classes, they were just so uptight and snobby.

Ahsoka wasn’t that type; she had a slight attitude problem –according to Anakin anyway. She actually had more fun at the secret fight clubs that were happening around her home town at the time. It wasn’t exactly safe and she didn’t exactly care. See when you have no one you find your own path and that isn’t always the wisest one. The thing she did trust in was the force, the long since lost art but the idea was still real. She trusted in an obscure way she figured the force and it’s will she would find her way somehow and find her place in this big wild galaxy. She would say it was impossible, but that word wasn’t in her vocabulary thanks to Anakin- I-can-do-anything Skywalker.

And it all started with another knock on her door. She figured it was just Anakin so she called out for him to come into the room. And oh boy did she regret that because when the door opened Steela walked tenderly opened the door and took a few steps in. This wasn’t her usual brass attitude to life, in fact a few short months ago Ahsoka would have called her a friend. A few short days ago even she may have considered it. Now, well now she was the girl Lux was dating.

“Hey,” Steela said standing far enough out of reach, while Ahsoka was well honesty torn between curling up in a ball or punching her in the face. It was a hard decision, but instead she just closed her book and sat up a littler straighter. “I wanted to talk.”  
“Right you kiss my boyfriend and now you want to talk,” Ahsoka said starting to get angry. “How about you talk to your so called friend about these feelings you’re having instead of kissing Lux and convincing him to dump her.”  
“I never asked Lux to dump you,” Steela stated nearly taking a step closer. “It just happened.”  
“And how did this kiss happen then?” Ahsoka asked. “Did you trip and fall onto his lips or as Rex and Cody saw it you grabbed him neck and pulled him towards you. Just get the hell out of my room!”  
“I came to say I was sorry,” Steela said actually stepping closer and Ahsoka just wished one of the weapons of her wall was real. “I didn’t want this to happen.”  
“Right so you kissed Lux and didn’t want anything to happen, right Steela that sounds legit,” Ahsoka snipped trying to hold back the tears that were starting to swell in her eye. “Like I said earlier just leave.”  
“I’m sorry Ahsoka,” Steela said not at all convincingly before heading back out the door.

As soon as Steela had left the room, Ahsoka curled into a ball and started to cry. Just letting it all out for the first time in a long time. She didn’t cry often, but in the last few days she had been dumped for another girl and it was right before her birthday, the day her mother died. So instead of just bottling it up she just let it out – once she figured Steela was a safe distance away. Like she wanted this to spread around the campus, not that Ahsoka tried to judge people. But the Onderon had disliked her since she met her, not thinking she was trustworthy or good enough for Lux. Well now she had Lux, so she was winning this sick competition that Ahsoka didn’t want to even be a part of in the first place. She was just happy being with Lux ever since high school, he was her first of many things and now that was gone. Ripped away from her and a dagger went through her heart when she heard the news and then when she heard it straight from Lux that he didn’t want to be with her anymore. It was kind of the tipping point actually  
.  
So when she heard the door knock again, all she did was curl under her blankets a little bit further. Realistically what she should do was start locking her door so people couldn’t just come in. Then again Anakin couldn’t surprise her with Coffee in the morning anymore. Privacy and the girlfriend of who you thought was the love of her life wouldn’t come in your door. It may just be better to lock the door actually.

In her own little mind ramblings she didn’t hear the door open or someone sitting on the bed beside her and gently laying an arm on her back placing soothing pats to control her crying. Ahsoka was a little to frazzled and upset to comprehend what was happened let alone actually face who it was. This was embarrassing.

“It’s okay Ahsoka,” she finally heard the familiar voice of Obi-Wan.  
She stayed like that for a while, just crying not as embarrassed as before knowing it was just Obi-Wan, obviously it wasn’t ideal but it was just a close friend. It was just comforting with a friend. She felt safe now, not like another wave of torment was about to crash down around her.  
“Feel like some lunch?” Obi-Wan asked a little later. “Cody is cooking so it actually might be ok for once.”  
Ahsoka let out a little giggle at that, “Sure.”

He didn’t ask her what happened or why she was in such a mess. No instead on their way to the cafeteria he just talked about the council ideas. See Obi-Wan was invested in a lot of different things that would help people, and the council situation was interesting and beneficial. The idea was to protect this squadron in the galaxy and have other councils reach out into other parts of the galaxy. Yes it was a University idea but it was slowly branching out into other planets shaping young minds and teaching them how to cope with bigger world issues – like the previous wars- and work with them in their career of choice. Ahsoka didn’t know how she would fit into that let alone what she wanted to study, but if she thought too much on that right now she may lose it again.

“Thanks,” she whispered to Obi-Wan when they were in line.  
“No problem,” he whispered back.

 

~^^~

Anakin was glaring across the cafeteria were Lux and Steela were sitting; openly sharing their new relationship after the one he had with Ahsoka was apparently so meaningful. He used to like Lux, as much as you can like someone that is dating the girl you may just be in love with. Thankfully they left around the time Obi-Wan and Ahsoka entered the room, Ahsoka looked a little down and quiet for once which was unusual by far. Usually she was bubbly and ready to stand her ground in whatever conversation or argument was happening, so it was safe to say Anakin was a little worried. When Ahsoka was getting her food and having a small chat with Cody Obi-Wan shot him an it’s ok she’s fine now look, he just wanted to know what the “now” part of that went. But he let it slide when they both took a seat opposite of him. Ahsoka looked happier than she had when she had first entered the room and that was good enough for him. She shot him a bright smile that made him melt slightly and if it wasn’t obvious to her (which it never was....thankfully) it was obvious to Kenobi who kicked him in the shin.

“Hey are we still on for tonight?” Ahsoka asked him.  
“Tonight?” Anakin choked on his drink not remembering what tonight was.  
“Yeah going on the roof and making fun of the people protesting the food in the cafeteria, as if we’re back in highschool,” Ahsoka said quickly. “Forgetting our plans already?”  
“Oh right,” Anakin said wishing he remembered plans with her. “Get excited I have a lot of material for people that decided that oatmeal was the worst thing that happened to this University.”

~^^~

The sun had set and little sets of stars were starting to form in the sky, the moon was full and sitting high in the sky. It was pretty romantic actually. Basically it was the exact opposite of an atmosphere Anakin had planned. When he read the forecast it was cloudy, now Ahsoka might think this meant more than just making fun of people. Would that be bad? Yes yes it would be terrible. Would it? Yes 

“Skyguy?” He heard Ahsoka’s sweet voice say and the closing of the roof. “I thought it was supposed to be cloudy,” she chuckled taking a seat on one of the many chairs that were scattered across the roof. It was actually a pretty popular for parties.  
“Well I can’t control the weather Snips,” Anakin replied. Okay she wasn’t fazed by the now romantic atmosphere the roof had. Even if Obi-Wan said ‘Just explain how you feel Anakin I’m sure it will all go down fine’, when he was panic texting him.   
“So should we start on the people that are literally dressed up in trays?” Ahsoka giggled. “I know I wear a lot of red but that’s taking it too far.”  
“I don’t know it could definitely be on a runway somewhere in the galaxy,” Anakin said. “But it’s pretty terrible and looks like it might fall at any second.”  
“And someone will be there to take a picture,” she smiled. “Okay let see what else is there.”  
“Signs they have signs,” Anakin whisper yelled. “The scallion rolls have go to go hey hey ho ho.”  
“Could have at least thought of a rhyme,” Ahsoka stated. “Not what the go to protest statement. Some originality would have been nice.”  
They went on like this for a little while just the occasional quips and snips at the protesters. It wasn’t a common thing they did, but it was always good for a laugh and lately it seemed like Ahsoka needed a good laugh these days. Protesting the protesters was always good for that, literally there was someone that was protesting the protesters currently. They just watched the scene unfold and had a good laugh about it, he always had fun with her and she with him. Eventually security came by and everyone but the two on the roof were ushered back inside and risking random cleaning duties.   
It was quiet now and Ahsoka was sitting on the edge on the roof before falling slowly onto her back and looking at the sky.  
“ See that one,” Ahsoka said when Anakin had lain down next to her. “It’s called Beautite or Burning Snake, see how they meld together.”  
“Yeah,” Anakin said softly.  
“And right over there is Horns of Waryl,”Ahsoka continued to point out constellations while Anakin more watched her hands than the stars, but it had him thinking. Not just about what Obi-Wan would say if he told him that they were stargazing.   
“How do you know so much about the stars?” he asked her not daring to face her.  
“I used to look at them with my dad,” she replied. “It was kind of his way of connecting with me after losing mum. We used to sit on the roof and he’d point them out to me until I feel asleep.”  
“That sounds nice,” Anakin said fighting off a yawn now. “You know I’ve always dreamed of being the first person to see everything.”  
“Make your dreams come true then,” Ahsoka smiled over at him but he was still looking at the stars. “Maybe we could travel together, Skyguy and Snips, star jump travellers.”  
“I think I’d like that,” Anakin smiled at the thought. “That’s what you should study.”  
“What?” Ahsoka asked sitting up on her elbows.  
“You love the stars,” Anakin said getting on her level. “You’ve always wanted to travel and you’re good with mechanics it could work. Major Astrology Minor Mechanics.”  
“That’s not a bad idea,” Ahsoka said before leaning over to hug him tightly. “I think that just might work.”  
“Glad to help.”


	3. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka starts making steps forward

They were all sitting around a round table; it was like a futuristic version of the Knights of the Round Table. Except no one had any idea what they were doing. Or how they should start this, well everyone except Obi-Wan Kenobi. So he led the meeting, Ahsoka’s mind was a little bit elsewhere because she finally decided on a major and even figured out a minor. Because Anakin was right, she loved the stars and wanted to travel more than she had from Shili to Coruscant. Plus she did like tinkering with things, mostly tricks she’d picked up from Anakin. It all kind of just made sense. Ahsoka was excited to start this new path, move on from the old kriffy one and start to make a better future for herself.

“What we need is protest,” someone said and Anakin and Ahsoka locked eyes and tried to stifle they’re laughter.  
“To get the Republic and Separatists to stop this war is going to make more than a sil- Protest,” Anakin cut in. “But we do need to get the information out there.”  
“And how do you propose we go about that,” Padme asked. Oh that’s right Padme was there, not overly surprising considering she studied politics and this was an organisation ( still a university level one though ) which goal was to assist in different fields to stop the war between the Separatists and Republics.  
“If we’re doing this based on fields of research than shouldn’t everyone from a different field of study...” Ahsoka thought she sounded like an idiot so far. “Should contribute in their own way, so something like a galla to show we’re serious about our own contribution to the war. Everyone here studies something different, why not broadcast our different views and takes on how we can actually make a change.”  
“That isn’t a bad idea Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “Not put the best but, not a bad idea at all.”  
“I vote we start there,” Anakin said smiling over at now beaming Ahsoka who was just thankful her idea – no matter how badly put – was actually going somewhere.  
“Agreed,” Padme said somewhat reluctantly. “I vote we all talk to others in our department and raise awareness for our cause. If we can just get a few people invested we may really start to make a change, not only at CU but in places we can only begin to imagine.”

Everyone on the council seemed to be ready to go after that, Ahsoka respected Padme and how her words can influence others. In fact it was one of the many things she admired about Padme, which is also confused her as to why Anakin wasn’t interested in her. Kriff even Ahsoka had a slight girl crush on her, she was yes proper and formal and wore her hair in ways that even if Ahsoka had hair she wouldn’t be able to comprehend how it happened. Her point was, Padme was something special she just wondered why Anakin couldn’t see it. Like literally see it she had been staring at him this entire meeting. Rex had been texting her about it the whole time. The boy was blind or maybe interested in someone else? No he would have told her.

The rest of the meeting was fairly basic; they just talked about Ahsoka’s idea and how to make it work. She was actually a little proud of herself. Things in her life were slowly starting to fall into place and that means she didn’t need to drop out of uni and start working at a temp agency to figure out what she wanted to do......which she was like five days away from doing. So when they started to pour out of the room, well waited for Anakin but he was held up with Obi-Wan and looked like he was losing an argument. She could listening or just respect their privacy and they weren’t that much longer anyway.

So it didn’t take her long to mention, “Padme couldn’t keep her eyes off you.”  
“Eno-“  
“You couldn’t cut that kind of tension with a lightsaber,” She went on.  
“Enough Snips,” Anakin said a little harshly. “It was-“  
Ahsoka cut him off, “Yeah I know it was just a little crush it and it went away.”  
Which is what he’d been saying for the last two years about Snips. “Exactly so put a pin in it and let’s start making flyers apparently.”  
“Ugh,” Ahsoka groaned. “We got flyer duty. What is this prom season? What could be worse than that?”  
“Sand or an actual prom,” Anakin quickly responded making her chuckle. “Anyway Fives is helping he’s always good for a laugh.”

It wasn’t entirely terrible actually, they kept making bad jokes and eventually managed to get their work over and done with before handing it off to other people to put them up. Ahsoka was exhausted, hungry and just wanted a nap. So when Fives suggested lunch she jumped on board fast and Anakin wasn’t far behind. So they all headed to the cafeteria where thankfully Fives’ triplet was cooking again, that man had a gift. Rex, Cody and Fives where all so different yet still a close knit family. All studying different things yet all fit together perfectly, they were loyal and damned goo friends to have. Cody greeted them when they were grabbing their food, but ducked into the back and pulled out a pizza for them to share Ahsoka almost drooled her thanks. 

“Heard you did well in there kid,” Fives said in between bites of pizza that everyone else was coveting.  
“I just had a thought,” Ahsoka replied shyly.  
“You had a great thought,” Anakin said proudly. “Of course when we do have this gala you’re going to have to get dolled up, it was your idea after all.”  
“Does that mean you have to be in a tux?” Ahsoka quipped smiling coyly at him. “I can handle a dress if you have to wear a tie.”  
Fives was not missing the slight flirting in her voice, Anakin was.  
“Well you do realise you can’t wear boots right?” he quipped back with a playful smile.  
“Well leather is only an appropriate outfit in different kinds “galas”,” Ahsoka smirked. “Get ready for a blazer.”  
“High heels,” Anakin said not realising he had moved slightly closer to her.  
“Loathers.”  
“At least my feet will be comfortable,” Ahsoka smiled before grabbing another piece of pizza like that was her victory. “Move back a touch willya.”  
It was so easy between them, and Anakin was starting to realise maybe it was just onesided thing, which hurt more than it should. But the way she smiled at him and her Lekku just got a little bit darker; it just gave him a little bit of hope. Sometimes all you needed was hope and that’s what was getting him through this silly little crush of his, okay it wasn’t silly it was real. It made sense. It was everything maybe that was a little extreme.  
“Sorry,” he said in apology instead.

~^^~

Ahsoka was smiling for the first time in quite a few weeks, happily. Not just I got a good birthday present or someone punched lux in his stupid perfect face or even just this is a really good cup of coffee smile. No she was smiling for real because she was on her way to see HollowStars with Anakin –I-can-not-kriffing-believe-I-doing-this Skywalker. So far she was singing along to the lyrics of Surrender in his truck and he was laughing along with her, possibly at her but either way it was fun.

“I can’t believe you’re dragging me to this thing,” Anakin kind of whined when they pulled into a parking space.  
“You bought the tickets,” Ahsoka reminded him with a bright smile leading him into the stadium.  
The concert started and Ahsoka was belting out the lyrics to all the songs. Anakin was smiling down at her and then she looked back up, on a whim Ahsoka grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together with a smile on her face she leant into his side.  
“This is the best,” she screamed over the music.  
“Glad to hear you’re having fun Snips,” he yelled back. “But is it over soon?” hopefully not the handholding though he kept that thought to himself.  
“Yes relax Skyguy the torture will alleviate soon,” Ahsoka chuckled. “Last song, so dance.”

And she made him dance, she grabbed his hand and attempted to spin him around and failed. But they were laughing and having fun. Anakin took over and actually twirled her around. They did stupid moves and Ahsoka was having the time of life, Anakin made her smile, he made her laugh, he made her a better person. He was also attractive, Ahsoka had never really noticed before. That little scar that ran over his bright blue eyes that was sometimes hidden behind his brown hair. He was actually pretty handsome.

Huh, this could complicate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I told my best friend how I felt about them and it went ok. It kind of gave me the idea for this story. Because I’ve been in love with them for years and keeping it a secret is torture so I’m Anakin in this story, but it’ll work out for them because that’s the purpose of this story. Maybe I didn’t get my happily ever after and yes this is a slowburn. It won’t be my slowburn even if it kind of is, because it took my years. But Ahsoka is starting to feel sparks
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments it means a lot and I hope you guys enjoy what is to come


End file.
